


[Podfic] Make This Place Your Home by iBear

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Sid is special, even for a wizard. Harry Potter AU.





	[Podfic] Make This Place Your Home by iBear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [iBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBear/pseuds/iBear). Log in to view. 



 

 **Title** : Make This Place Your Home

 **Author** : iBear

 **Reader** : Brightnail

 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF

 **Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

 **Rating** : Teen

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : Sid is special, even for a wizard. Harry Potter AU.

 **Text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/777914)

 **Length** 00:53:48

 **Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/72zqehzg45osq90/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+Make+This+Place+Your+Home+by+iBear.mp3)

**Streaming** **:**


End file.
